Field
The present disclosure relates generally to memory systems, and more particularly, to systems for writing memories.
Background
Static Random-Access Memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory. More specifically, SRAM is a type of Random-Access Memory (RAM) that maintains data stored in the SRAM while the memory remains powered. SRAM may not need to be periodically rewritten in order to maintain the data stored as may be required for Dynamic Random-Access Memory (DRAM) (another type of semiconductor memory). SRAM may use bistable latching circuitry, also referred to as a flip-flop, to store each bit of data. The flip-flop may be a pair of cross-coupled inverters. Each cross-coupled inverter may include a pull-up PMOS transistor and a pull-down NMOS transistor.
An SRAM memory cell may be accessed in a read or write operation through a pair of NMOS transistors. If the NMOS access transistors are stronger than the pull-up PMOS transistors a read operation may overwrite the stored memory cell value. If the pull-up PMOS transistors are stronger than the NMOS access transistors, however, the write operation may fail. Write-assist techniques may be used to address the write operation issues. However, the various write assist techniques may not scale well.